DNA
by mneg998
Summary: NaLu songfic based on DNA by Little Mix. Lucy is beginning to understand her feelings for her teammate, but Natsu is still clueless. Or is he? All they really need are some opportunities to figure things out. (My first story, I SUCK at summaries, please review, like it, hate it, TELL MEH :3


Songfic Natsu & Lucy**  
**Based on DNA by Little Mix

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of Hiro Mashima's characters!

*Edited*

**DNA**

Lucy sighed and looked at herself closely in the mirror that was hanging on her wall. She adjusted the blue hair bands holding her blonde hair back in pigtails, and smiled, satisfacted. Without further ado, she walked down the stairs and out of the apartment, locking the door behind her.

"Oi! Lucy!" A voice called out.

She turned and smiled brightly, recognising the voice immediately. Before she could answer, something blue and flying smacked into her face and she fell backwards with an "oomph!"

"HAPPY!" She yelled angrily, picking up the blue cat and holding him at arms length. Natsu laughed at Lucy's flustered state, before turning around and running ahead in the direction of the guild.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!"

Lucy cried out indignantly and hurried after him, Happy flying along beside her. When they reached the guild doors, Natsu was already waiting for them, a big grin on his face.

"That wasn't funny, Natsu." Lucy said, crossing her arms.

Surprising her, he just slung an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Aw c'mon Luce, you know I love you!" He said, and she blushed furiously, running towards where Levy sat by herself at a table, leaving Natsu wondering why girls were so weird.

~...~

After their search for a good job on the notice board proved unsuccessful, they decided to just laze around at the guild with Gray and Erza, Natsu only stirring up trouble every now and then. When the day was over, Natsu accompanied Lucy home, and they chatted about idle things like jobs, rents, and (only when Happy brought it up) fish.

"Hey, Luce, will you make us dinner tonight?" Natsu and Happy practically begged when they reached the apartment door.

"What? No way! Go get your own fo-" She started shouting but was cut off by Natsu.

"Thanks!" He yelled, before darting inside with Happy through the front door (woah!).

Lucy fumed for a moment in silence before sighing and walking in after them. Ten minutes later, she found herself cooking for her and Natsu, Happy pilfering her freezer for fish. She was just stirring the spaghetti in the boiling water when she felt Natsu plop his chin on her shoulder, making her jump violently. He fell backwards when she jumped, and then Lucy cried out, her hand to her neck.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, flabbergasted.

He stood up and turned her around, yanking her hand off of her neck to reveal a burn mark from when the boiling water splashed. He looked into her tear-pricked eyes with concern, before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the burn. Lucy's eyes widened as she felt his hot lips on her neck, her heart fluttering. He pulled his head back, and they stared at each other in shock for a few moments, and it took awhile for either of them to notice a burning smell tainting the air.

"Aaaah! The spaghetti!" Lucy suddenly shrieked, jumping out of Natsu's arms, both of their faces flushed. She spun back to their meal and cursed, mentally deciding that they would be eating out tonight.

~...~

So they ended up eating out, and of course, Lucy was the one who ended up having to pay for the ridiculous amounts of food that Natsu and his flying accomplice ate. They were just on their way back to Lucy's apartment (why Natsu was going back with her, Lucy had no idea..) when Erza and Gray intercepted them, each holding a towel.

"Lucy. Gray and I were just on our way to invite you and Natsu to the late-night hot spring they just opened." Erza said seriously, Gray was sweating behind her, it was quite obvious that he had been forced to come along.

"Oh sure, that's sounds like fun," Lucy answered smiling.

"Aye!" Happy said from beside Natsu, who was nodding furiously, not daring to refuse Erza.

Erza gave them the address and the orders that she would see them there in fifteen minutes, and with sweat dropping off their heads, Natsu, Happy and Lucy rushed back to the latter's apartment to grab towels. They arrived at the late-night hot spring just in time as to not face Erza's wrath.

Lucy sighed happily as she began undressing in the girls changing room, slipping into a dark purple kimono patterned with white flowers. Once it was tied at the waist, she stepped out of the room and walked over to a mirror that had been placed by the entrance to the baths. Pulling out a long black ribbon from seemingly nowhere, she tipped her head back and shook her hair out, then with the ribbon, scooped the golden locks to the top of her head and tied it securely with a bow. Her jaw-length bangs managed to slip out and fall back around her face, but she ignored those, her eyes focused on the reflection of a certain pink-haired dragon slayer who had been watching her with fascination.

"Natsu!" Lucy turned around, surprised, but not angry.

Her cheeks were tinged a faint pink, and Natsu took in a ragged breath. In three quick strides, he was standing directly in front of her, his eyes searching her face. She tried to step back, but he caught her elbow and pulled her forwards until he had wrapped her in his arms.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered against his chest, her heart hammering away painfully.

He suddenly pulled back, realising what he was doing.

"S-sorry, I didn't- I don't know-" He stuttered, taking a step back for each one.

But Lucy, feeling herself crave for his touch, his warmth, reached out and grabbed onto his hand, stopping him from going any further. Almost surprised at her own actions, she let her heart take control of her body, and felt herself taking the few steps that separated her from Natsu. Slowly, she saw herself reach up and pull Natsu's still frozen-with-shock face down to meet his burning lips with hers.

It was like everything in her life suddenly stopped. It was one kiss. Just one kiss. But that was all it took. In one kiss, she told him how her heart jumps at the sight of him, how butterflies erupt in her stomach whenever he smiles her way, how much she has longed for this moment.

As if coming out of a trance, Natsu felt Lucy's soft lips against his like an electric shock. One kiss, and he felt like Lucy's lips were the only things keeping him tied to the ground. His feelings towards his team mate had been confusing him and messing with his mind, but know he knew exactly what he was doing as he felt his eyes shut, and his strong arms wrap around her soft waist, pressing her curvaceous body against his.

Natsu deepened the kiss, feeling like he could never get enough of her touch. A few moments later, he broke off the kiss, and Lucy felt herself being pressed up against a wall. She gasped as Natsu trailed hot kisses down her neck, across her collarbone, along her jaw. Lucy responded by tangling her fingers in his surprisingly soft pink hair, tugging at it when he gently nipped her earlobe.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her, rubbing her back up and down. He could almost see stars behind his eyes. He had kissed Lucy, and had decided that he would be the only one to ever do it again. He hummed contentedly as his mouth trailed back up to hers, feeling her hands relax in his hair and slip down to his shoulders. He kissed her softly this time, a kiss that said "I love you", and he felt her return it.

He opened his eyes slowly, and met Lucy's chocolate brown orbs. They're so beautiful, he thought, how had he not noticed before?

She smiled up at him and stood on her tip-toes to peck him gently on the lips. She loved him so much, yet they knew each other so well, that it didn't even take words to let each other know how they felt.

~...~

**END**


End file.
